deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LakuitaBro01.2/Epic Rap Battles of Death Battle! Knuckles VS DK
This definitely is NOT my best write ever but hey, I had fun writing it. EPIC RAP BATTLES OF DEATH BATTLE DONKEY KONG VS KNUCKLES BEGIN! Knuckles: Let’s go blow for blow, knuckles to Knuckles, The name is Knux and unlike Sonic, I don’t chuckle, You can suck my coconuts, I’ll give you cream pies, Watch as I go super and you face your demise! This is combat, not Smash, you don’t come back, But I guess it would be hard to explain to you, you asshat! I’m rougher, the best of us, tougher than leather! I bring Tropical Freeze to my raps, feel the lyrical weather, I’d chew you up like Candy, but your flavoring is rotten, It’ll be another ten years until you’ve been forgotten! Cuz’ I’m twice as fast and thrice as strong! And I’ll kick this ape right in his Expanded Konkey Dong Donkey Kong: That was worse than Sonic Boom, let’s look at the reviews, I don’t even need the DK Crew to put the smack down on you! DK is returning to Knuckle Country, his luck is up, I’m a Strong Kong! Like his dick this echidna is fucked up! Tough as leather? Bitch, I’m as strong as a diamond! I’ll Jungle Beat your ass all the way back to your island! I can break you worse than Sonic ’06 broke your series! Cuz’ I can break stars with my fists, I’ll beat you clearly! Make you see Colors, Punch-Out!! this small competition, Hand this ass-whooping down for Generations; free of admission! So think you can face me? I’m more than your average bandit, Let me make you some lunch, have a Knuckle-sandwich! Knuckles: I’ve protected Angel Island from evil, compared to you, I’m uber! My raps will demolish you like a robot, just watch me go Super! (Knuckles then goes Super) I K. Rool this match, you’ll end flat up on your ass, If this was DBZ in the stats I will surpass, You’re just a joke for the internet by this point, Talking about your small dick and rolling joints, I knew from the beginning of this match you were weak, But I didn’t expect you to get saved by a small pipsqueak, Sega rocks the show again, Sonic 3 and Mario 0, Cuz’ when you went to Skylanders you were no longer a hero! Donkey Kong: I light you on fire with my raps, someone get a fire hose, Super? No, you just look like a lesbian Amy Rose! Call me Perfect Chaos cuz’ I’ll vanquish the remaining Echidna Clan, Besides, we both know that I’m the best muscle from Japan, I’ll break you like a Stick, it’s that easy, seriously, You’re more disgusting than the fact your furries rival MLP! I’m the fastest and the strongest, I suggest you scat, And go back to your little slut Rouge the Bat! I hope you liked this Adventure, cuz’ it was easy for me, Let’s see what happens in a few weeks, I’ll win, guarantee Who won? Expand Dong I don't chuckle Category:Blog posts